La balle et le revolver
by frenchnuts
Summary: Sequel Pusher. Il y a Modell, Mulder et Scully. Et entre eux, ce revolver et cette balle qui peuvent être les instruments du destin et les faucher d'un coup au jeu de la roulette russe. Et si ces objets de mort pouvaient parler ?


**Disclaimer** : X-Files et ses personnages appartiennent à Chris Carter, à la 1013th productions et à la Fox. Cette histoire quant à elle, est de moi ;-)

Drôle de fic… Assez triste. Mais cette scène de Pusher était assez tragique aussi à sa manière…

* * *

><p><strong>LA BALLE ET LE REVOLVER <strong>

**("Pusher")**

- Ça y est ! Il va me tirer !  
>- Ne te réjouis pas petite. On n'en sort pas grandi, crois-moi.<br>- C'est idiot ce que tu dis. C'est mon destin ! J'attends ça depuis que je suis sortie de l'usine.  
>- Triste destin. Souhaite plutôt de n'être jamais tirée…<br>- Pfff… Tu es jaloux.  
>- Petite, en 40 ans, j'en ai un peu trop vu des hommes tomber…<br>- Et alors, c'est leur destin aussi. Ce sont des cibles.  
>- Tu es jeune. Tu ne sais pas encore. Ce ne sont pas des cibles comme les autres.<br>- C'est idiot ! Une cible, c'est une cible !  
>- Une cible qui a la capacité d'aimer est une cible difficile.<br>- Ah bon ? Elle est plus dure à tuer ?  
>- Non… (il murmure). Non, au contraire… Elle est plus fragile.<br>- Tout va bien alors !  
>- Quelle gloire y a-t-il à s'en prendre à des êtres si faibles ?<br>- On les transperce au bon endroit et c'est gagné ! L'apothéose, le nirvana ! Etre celle qui tuera un homme, c'est un honneur, un accomplissement ! Dire que sans celui-là, aux yeux fixes et injectés de rouge, j'aurais peut-être fini ma vie contre un mur, une bouteille ou un banal animal !  
>- C'est très bien les murs… On n'y perd pas son âme.<br>- Vieux pétochard !  
>- Le pétochard a déjà perdu 19 fois son âme. Et peut-être bien en effet que le peu qu'il lui reste ne veut plus jamais voir ça…<br>- Mais c'est beau ! C'est de l'art. Ces tissus écarlates qui se répandent selon les lois merveilleuses de la physique des corps, ce rouge brillant qui magnifie ce que fut la vie. Et puis la détonation ! C'est un tel jaillissement miraculeux, ce son qui claque, grave et sourd du dehors et éclatant comme un feu d'artifice du dedans.  
>- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais petite ?<br>- C'est ce qu'ils m'ont dit à l'usine !  
>- Ils veulent te vendre ! Ils ont besoin que tu fasses la belle, convaincue de ton irremplaçable magnificence !<br>- Ça va, le schnoque. T'es jaloux. Je le savais.

- Tu le vois cet homme, jeune fille ?  
>- Le beau brun qui transpire tant ? On s'en fiche. Ce n'est pas lui le chef…<br>- Il ne veut pas mourir…  
>- Il est idiot. Moi je suis heureuse de mourir pour lui. Je le tuerai proprement.<br>- La mort n'est jamais propre…  
>- Tais-toi. Écoute le maitre. Lui, il le sait !<p>

_- Je suis un guerrier budo. Je ne crains pas la mort. Alors je vous invite à tirer une fois sur moi. Vous avez une chance sur six. Mais attention… Une seule fois… Appuyez une seule fois.  
>- Attends, Mulder ! Écoute... Il y a de l'oxygène pur dans cette chambre. Imagine ce qui se passerait si tu tirais…<em>

- Écoute cette femme, petite balle. Elle, elle sait ce qu'est la mort.  
>- Elle a juste peur qu'il meure.<br>- C'est bien ce que je dis. Elle sait.  
>- Elle parle dans le vide comme toi ! Il va tirer !<p>

CLIC !

- Tu vois ? Le maitre n'est pas mort. Et moi, je me rapproche ! C'est bientôt le grand saut !  
>- Triste inconscience.<br>- Triste incontinence ! Tu ne sers plus à rien. Tu es un mou malgré ton acier !

- Je sais ce que je veux. Je veux finir ma vie dans un corps bien chaud.  
>- Et tu vas la finir à rouiller sur une étagère poussiéreuse de pièces à conviction…<br>- C'est mieux que d'être vierge et inutile au fin fond d'une boite de munitions.  
>- Moi, j'aimerai bien une jolie vitrine… Un musée… J'aimerais bien être inutile.<p>

_- A vous Mulder !  
>- Mulder, non !<br>- Mulder, oui ! Allez !  
>- Mulder écoute moi ! Donne-moi l'arme. On peut arrêter ça maintenant. Toi et moi, nous allons sortir d'ici…<em>

- Ouiiiii ! Mulder ! Appuie sur la gâchette !  
>- Tu ne vois donc pas son regard à elle ?<br>- Je suis si excitée !  
>- Cette femme ne mérite pas de voir mourir l'homme qu'elle aime si évidemment.<br>- Les poètes et les romantiques sont morts papy. Goûte plutôt la saveur de ce graphisme presque parfait : deux hommes, une femme. Il ne manque que la belle faucheuse ! Et là, le tragique sera sublime. Une scène de crime ! Tu te rends compte ?

CLIC !

_- Non ! Bon Dieu ! Salaud ! Mulder donne-moi…_

- (tristement) Tant de souffrances…  
>- Tu causes, tu causes… Tu n'as qu'à t'enrayer si tu n'es pas content.<br>- Mais je ne suis pas un homme moi. Je ne décide pas. Seuls les hommes s'entretuent ainsi sans cause.  
>- Tu vois bien qu'il faut les tuer.<p>

_- Mulder ? ! _

- Que fait-il ? Mon Dieu, non. Pas ça. Pas une femme…

_- Non Mulder… Ne fais pas ça… Tu es au-dessus de ça !  
>- C'est votre tour, Scully, jouez le jeu… Appuyez Mulder !<br>- Mulder, résiste-lui ! Tu peux le battre…_

- Je la veux, elle ! Je suis sûre que c'est la bonne.  
>- Je ne supporte pas d'être braqué sur une femme !<p>

_- Allez… Appuyez Mulder. J'ai lu qu'elle vous avait tiré dessus. Rendez-le lui. Tuez-la !_

- Envoie-moi juste au milieu de son front.  
>- Elle pleure… Tu ne connais donc pas la pitié ?<br>- Je jure de lui faire un joli trou parfaitement net. Elle n'aura pas mal.  
>- Elle n'a pas peur de mourir, petite…<br>- Pourquoi pleure-t-elle alors ? (s'impatientant) Tire-moi Mulder !  
>- Elle pleure… à l'idée de le perdre. Et à l'idée qu'il se perde…<br>- Des conneries, oui !

_- Scully, cours !_

- Sauvez-vous ! Ils sont tous fous !  
>- (elle est hystérique) Tire-moi ! Tire-moi !<p>

_- Tirez Mulder !_

Scully se précipite sur l'alarme. La sonnerie crève le silence, stridente. Mulder retourne le revolver contre Modell.

- Hey, mais c'est le maître !  
>- Prépare-toi petite pour ta si triste apothéose…<br>- (déstabilisée) Je voulais la femme ! Je voulais - …

BANG !

- …  
>- Désolé, petite balle. Tu ne trouveras pas la paix à être l'instrument de la mort. Tu étais kamikaze. Et un kamikaze ne peut pas choisir sa cible. Il n'est pas libre…<br>Quant à moi…, j'en suis à vingt…  
>Il me tend par la crosse à son amie. Elle me garde au creux de sa paume, hébétée. Je sens le sel de sa terreur qui commence à ronger mon acier. Qui a dit que tout ça était de l'art ? Ce n'est qu'une boucherie… Une immonde boucherie… Mais au moins, aujourd'hui, seuls les bouchers sont partis…<br>Je suis fatigué. Posez-moi sur une étagère poussiéreuse où l'on m'oubliera. Ou mieux. Jetez-moi aux poissons, fondez-moi ! Mais je vous en prie, maintenant, laissez-moi vieillir en paix… ou tuez moi… Que je ne tue plus jamais…

**FIN.**


End file.
